wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniem i mieczem/Tom I/Rozdział XVIII
Kurcewiczowie nie spali jeszcze. Jedli wieczerzę w owej sieni napełnionej zbroją, która szła przez całą szerokość domu od majdanu aż do sadu z drugiej strony. Na widok Bohuna i pana Zagłoby zerwali się na równe nogi. Na twarzy kniahini odbiło się nie tylko zdziwienie, ale nieukontentowanie i przestrach zarazem. Młodych kniaziów było tylko dwóch: Symeon i Mikołaj. – Bohun! – rzekła kniahini. – A ty tu co robisz? – Przyjechał się wam pokłonić, maty. A co, nie radziście mi? – Radam ci, rada, jeno się dziwię, żeś przybył, bo słyszałam, że w Czehrynie stróżujesz. A kogo to nam Bóg z tobą zesłał? – To jest pan Zagłoba, szlachcic, mój przyjaciel. – Radziśmy waszmości – rzekła kniahini. – Radziśrmy – powtórzyli Symeon i Mikołaj. – Mościa pani! – rzecze szlachcic. – Prawda, że gość nie w porę gorszy od Tatarzyna, aleć i to wiadomo, że kto do nieba chce iść, ten musi podróżnego w dom przyjąć, głodnego nakarmić, spragnionego napoić... – Siadajcie tedy, jedzcie i pijcie – mówiła stara kniahini. – Dziękujemy, żeście przyjechali. No, no, Bohun, alem się ciebie nie spodziewała, chyba że sprawę masz do nas? – Moze i mam – rzekł z wolna watażka. – Jaką? – pytała niespokojnie kniahini. – Przyjdzie pora, to pogadamy. Dajcie odpocząć. Z Czehryna prosto jadę. – To widać było ci pilno do nas? – A gdzie by mnie miało być pilno, jeśli nie do was? A kniaziówna–donia zdrowa? – Zdrowa – rzekła sucho kniahini. – Chciałbym też nią oczy ucieszyć. – Helena śpi. – To szkoda. Bo ja długo nie zabawię. – A gdzie jedziesz? – Wojna, maty! Nie ma na nic czasu. Lada chwila hetmani w pole wyprawią, a żal będzie Zaporożców bić. Mało to razy my z nimi jeździli po dobro tureckie – prawda, kniaziowie? – po morzu pływali, sól i chleb razem jedli, pili i hulali, a teraz my im wrogi. Kniahini spojrzała bystro na Bohuna. Przez głowę przeszła jej myśl, że może Bohun ma zamiar połączyć się z rebelią i przyjechał jej synów wybadać. – A ty co myślisz robić? – spytała. – Ja, maty? a cóż? ciężko swoich bić, ale trzeba. – Tak i my uczynimy – rzekł Symeon. – Chmielnicki zdrajca! – dodał młody Mikołaj. – Na pohybel zdrajcom! – rzekł Bohun. – Niech im kat świeci! – dokończył Zagłoba. Bohun znów mówić począł: – Tak to na świecie. Kto ci dziś przyjacielem, jutro Judaszem. Nikomu nie można wierzyć na świecie. – Jeno dobrym ludziom – rzekła kniahini. – Pewnie, że dobrym ludziom można wierzyć. Dlatego ja też wam wierzę i kocham was, bo wyście dobrzy ludzie, nie zdrajcy... Było coś tak dziwnego i strasznego w głosie watażki, że przez chwilę zapanowało głębokie milczenie. Pan Zagłoba patrzył na kniahinię i mrugał swoim zdrowym okiem, a kniahini utkwiła wzrok w Bohunie. Ten mówił dalej: – Wojna nie żywi ludzi, jeno morzy, dlatego chciał ja was jeszcze widzieć, zanim ruszę. Kto wie, czy wrócę, a wy by mnie żałowali, bo wy moje druhy serdeczne... nieprawda? – Tak nam dopomóż Bóg! Od małego cię znamy. – Ty nasz brat – dodał Symeon. – Wy kniazie, wy szlachta, a wy Kozakiem nie gardzili, w dom przygarnęli i krewną–donię obiecali, bo wy wiedzieli, że dla Kozaka bez niej ni życia, ni bycia, tak się i zmiłowali nad Kozakiem. – Nie ma o czym i mówić – rzekła śpiesznie kniahini. – Nie, maty, jest o czym mówić, bo wy moi dobrodzieje, a ja też prosił tego oto szlachcica, przyjaciela mego, żeby mnie za syna wziął i do herbu przypuścił, aby wy nie mieli wstydu oddając krewniaczkę Kozakowi. Na co pan Zagłoba się zgodził i my oba będziem się starać o pozwolenie u sejmu, a po wojnie pokłonię się panu hetmanowi wielkiemu, któren na mnie łaskaw, może poprze; on przecie i Krzeczowskiemu nobilitację wyrobił. – Bóg ci dopomóż – rzekła kniahini. – Wy szczerzy ludzie, i ja wam dziękuję. Ale przed wojną chciałbym jeszczeraz z waszych ust usłyszeć, że wy mnie donię dajecie i że słowo wasze zdzierżycie. Słowo szlacheckie nie dym – a wy przecie szlachta, wy kniazie. Watażka mówił głosem powolnym i uroczystym, ale w mowie jego drgała zarazem jakby groźba zapowiadająca, że trzeba się zgodzić na wszystko, czego żądał. Stara kniahini spojrzała na synów, ci na nią, i przez chwilę trwało milczenie. Nagle raróg siedzący na berle pod ścianą zakwilił, choć do świtu było jeszcze daleko; za nim ozwały się inne; wielki berkut zbudził się, strząsnął skrzydła i krakać począł. Łuczywo palące się w grubach przygasło. W izbie zrobiło się ciemnawo i ponuro. – Mikołaj, popraw ogień – rzekła kniahini. Młody kniaź dorzucił łuczywa. – Cóż? przyrzekacie? – pytał Bohun. – Musimy Heleny spytać. – Niech ona mówi za siebie, wy za siebie. Przyrzekacie? – Przyrzekamy – rzekła kniahini. – Przyrzekamy – powtórzyli kniaziowie. Bohun wstał nagle i zwróciwszy się do Zagłoby, rzekł donośnym głosem: – Mości Zagłobo! Pokłoń się i ty o dziewkę; może i tobie przyrzekną. – Co ty, Kozacze, upił się?! – zawołała kniahini. Bohun zamiast odpowiedzi wydobył list Skrzetuskiego i zwróciwszy się do Zagłoby, rzekł: – Czytaj. Zagłoba wziął list i począł go czytać wśród głuchego milczenia. Gdy skończył, Bohun skrzyżował ręce na piersiach. – Komu tedy dziewkę dajecie? – spytał. – Bohun! Głos watażki stał się podobny do syku węża. – Zdrajcy, oczajdusze, psiawiary, judasze!... – Hej, synkowie, do szabel! – krzyknęła kniahini. Kurcewicze skoczyli piorunem ku ścianom i porwali za broń. – Mości panowie, spokojnie! – zawołał Zagłoba. Ale nim domówił, Bohun wyrwał pistolet zza pasa i wystrzelił. – Jezus! Jezus!... – jęknął kniaź Symeon, postąpił krok naprzód, rękoma jął bić powietrze i upadł ciężko na ziemię. – Służba, na pomoc! – wołała rozpaczliwie kniahini. Ale w tejże chwili na dziedzińcu i od strony sadu huknęły inne wystrzały, drzwi i okna wyleciały z łoskotem i kilkudziesięciu semenów wpadło do sieni. – Na pohybel! – zabrzmiały dzikie głosy. Na majdanie ozwał się dzwon na trwogę. Ptactwo w sieni poczęło wrzeszczeć; hałas, strzelanina i krzyki zastąpiły niedawną ciszę uśpionego dworu. Stara kniahini rzuciła się, wyjąc jak wilczyca, na ciało Symeona drgające w ostatnich konwulsjach, ale wnet dwóch semenów porwało ją za włosy i odciągnęło na stronę, a tymczasem młody Mikołaj, przyparty w kąt sieni, bronił się z wściekłością i lwią odwagą. – Procz! – krzyknął nagle Bohun na otaczających go Kozaków. – Procz! – powtórzył grzmiącym głosem. Kozacy cofnęli się. Sądzili, że watażka chce ocalić życie młodzieńcowi. Ale Bohun z szablą w ręku sam rzucił się na kniazia. Rozpoczęła się straszna pojedyncza walka, na którą kniahini, trzymana za włosy przez cztery żelazne dłonie, patrzyła pałającymi oczyma i z otwartymi usty. Młody kniaź zwalił się jak burza na Kozaka, który, cofając się z wolna, wywiódł go na środek sieni. Nagle przysiadł, odbił potężny cios i z obrony rzeszedł do ataku. Kozacy zatrzymawszy dech w piersiach pospuszczali szable na dół i stali jak ryci, śledząc oczyma przebieg walki. W ciszy słychać było tylko oddech i sapanie walczących, zgrzyt zębów świst lub ostry dźwięk uderzających o siebie mieczów. Przez chwilę zdawało się, że watażka ulegnie olbrzymiej sile i zaciętości łodzieńca, gdyż znowu począł się cofać i słaniać. Twarz przeciągnęła mu ię jakby z wysilenia. Mikołaj podwoił ciosy, szabla jego otaczała Kozaka nieustannym wężem błyskawic, kurzawa wstała z podłogi i przesłoniła obłokiem walczących, ale przez jej kłęby semenowie dojrzeli krew spływającą po twarzy watażki. Nagle Bohun uskoczył w bok, kniaziowe ostrze trafiło w próżnię. Mikołaj zachwiał się od zamachu i pochylił naprzód, a w tej samej chwili Kozak ciął go w kark tak straszliwie, że kniaź zwalił się jakby gromem rażony. Krzyki radosne Kozaków pomieszały się z nieludzkim wrzaskiem kniahini. Zdawało się, że od wrzasków powała pęknie. Walka była skończona, kozactwo rzuciło się na broń zawieszoną na ścianach i poczęło ją zdzierać wyrywając sobie wzajemnie kosztowniejsze szable i handżary, depcąc po trupach kniaziów i własnych towarzyszów, którzy legli z ręki Mikołaja. Bohun pozwalał na wszystko. Stał on we drzwiach prowadzących do komnat Heleny, zagradzając drogę, i oddychał ciężko ze zmęczenia. Twarz miał bladą i pokrwawioną, gdyż dwa razy ostrze kniazia dotknęło jego głowy. Błędny wzrok jego przenosił się z trupa Mikołaja na trupa Symeona, a czasem padał na zsiniałe oblicze kniahini, którą mołojcy, trzymając za włosy, przyciskali kolanami do ziemi, bo się rwała z ich rąk do trupów dzieci. Wrzask i zamieszanie w sieni powiększało się z każdą chwilą. Kozacy ciągnęli na powrozach czeladź Kurcewiczów i mordowali ją bez litości. Podłoga była zalana krwią, sień zapełniona trupami, dymem od wystrzałów, ściany już obdarte, ptactwo nawet pobite. Nagle drzwi, pod którymi stał Bohun, otworzyły się na rozcież. Watażka obrócił się i cofnął nagle. We drzwiach ukazał się ślepy Wasyl, a obok niego Helena ubrana w białe giezło, blada sama jak giezło, z oczyma rozszerzonymi z przerażenia, z otwartymi usty. Wasyl niósł krzyż, który trzymał na wysokości twarzy w obu dłoniach. Wśród zamieszania panującego w sieni, wobec trupów, krwi rozlanej kałużami na podłodze, połysku szabel i rozpłomienionych źrenic dziwnie uroczyście wyglądała ta postać wysoka, wynędzniała, z siwiejącym włosem i czarnymi jamami zamiast oczu. Rzekłbyś: duch albo trup, który zrzucił całun i przychodzi karać zbrodnię. Krzyki umilkły. Kozacy cofali się przerażeni. Ciszę przerwał spokojny, ale bolesny i jęczący głos kniazia: – W imię Ojca i Spasa, i Ducha, i Świętej–Przeczystej! Mężowie, którzy przychodzicie z dalekich stron, zali przychodzicie w imię boże? Albowiem: „Błogosławiony mąż w drodze, który idąc opowiada słowo boże.” A wy zali dobrą nowinę niesiecie? zali jesteście apostołami? Cisza śmiertelna zapanowała po słowach Wasyla, on zaś zwrócił się z wolna, z krzyżem w jedną stronę, następnie w drugą i mówił dalej: – Gorze wam, bracia, bo którzy dla zysku lub zemsty wojnę czynią, mają być potępieni na wieki... ...Módlmy się, abyśmy zaznali miłosierdzia. Gorze wam, bracia, gorze mnie! O! o! o! Jęk wyrwał się z piersi kniazia. – Hospody pomyłuj! – ozwały się głuche głosy mołojców, którzy pod wpływem nieopisanego strachu poczęli się żegnać przerażeni. Nagle dał się słyszeć dziki, przeraźlíwy krzyk kniahini: – Wasyl, Wasyl!... Było w jej głosie coś tak rozdzierającego, jakby to był ostatni głos rwącego się życia. Jakoż gniotący ją kolanami mołojcy uczuli, że już nie usiłuje się wyrwać z ich rąk. Kniaź drgnął, ale wnet zastawił się krzyżem od strony, z której dochodził głos, i odrzekł: – Duszo potępiona, wołająca z głębokości, gorze ci! – Hospody pomyłuj! – powtórzyli Kozacy. – Do mnie, semenowie! – zawołał w tej chwili Bohun i zachwiał się na nogach. Kozacy skoczyli i podparli go pod ramiona. – Bat'ku! tyś ranny? – Tak jest! Ale to nic! Krew mnie uszła. Hej, chłopcy! strzec mi tej doni jak oka w głowie... Dom otoczyć, nikogo nie wypuszczać... Kniaziówno... Nie mógł więcej mówić, wargi mu zbielały, a oczy zaszły mgłą. – Przenieść atamana do komnat! – zawołał pan Zagłoba, który wylazłszy z jakiegoś kąta, niespodzianie pojawił się przy Bohunie. – To nic, to nic – mówił, zmacawszy palcami rany. – Jutro zdrów będzie. Już ja się nim zajmę. Chleba z pajęczyną mi ugnieść. Wy, chłopcy, ruszajcie sobie do diabła, pohulać z dziewkami w czeladnej, bo nic tu po was, a dwóch niech zaniesie atamana. Bierzcie go. Ot, tak. Ruszajcieże, do licha, czego stoicie? Domu mi pilnować – ja sam będę doglądał. Dwóch semenów poniosło Bohuna do przyległej izby, reszta wyszła z sieni. Zagłoba zbliżyłsię do Heleny i mrugając mocno okiem, rzekł szybko a cicho: – Jam przyjaciel pana Skrzetuskiego, nie bój się. Odprowadź jeno spać swojego proroka i czekaj na mnie. To rzekłszy wyszedł do izby, w której dwóch esaułów złożyło na sofie tureckiej Bohuna. Wnet wysłał ich po chleb i pajęczynę, a gdy je przyniesiono z czeladnej, zajął się opatrunkiem młodego atamana z całą biegłością, jaką wówczas każdy szlachcic posiadał, a której nabywał sklejając łby porozbijane w pojedynkach lub na sejmikach. – A powiedzcie też semenom – rzekł do esaułów – że jutro ataman zdrów będzie jak ryba, żeby się zaś o niego nie troszczyli. Oberwał, bo oberwał, ale gracko się spisał i jutro jego wesele, chociaż i bez popa. Jeśli jest w domu piwniczka, to sobie możecie pozwolić. Ot, już i ranki przewiązane. Idźcie teraz, by ataman miał spokój. Esaułowie ruszyli ku drzwiom. – A nie wypijcie tam całej piwnicy! – rzekł jeszcze pan Zagłoba. I siadłszy przy wezgłowiu watażki, wpatrzył się w niego uważnie. – No, czort cię nie weźmie od tych ran, chociażeś dostał dobrze. Ze dwa dni ni ręką, ni nogą nie ruszysz – mruczał sam do siebie, patrząc na bladą twarz i zamknięte oczy Kozaka. – Szabla nie chciała katu krzywdy zrobić, boś ty jego własność i od niego się nie wywiniesz. Gdy cię powieszą, diabeł zrobi z ciebie kukłę dla swoich dzieci, boś gładki. Nie, braciszku, pijesz ty dobrze, ale ze mną dłużej nie będziesz pił. Szukaj ty sobie kompanii między rakarzami, bo widzę, że lubisz dusić, ale ja nie będę z tobą szlacheckich dworów po nocach napadał. Niech ci kat świeci! niech ci świeci! Bohun jęknął z cicha. – O, jęcz, o, wzdychaj! Jutro będziesz lepiej wzdychał. Poczekajże, tatarska duszo, kniaziówny ci się zachciało? Ba, nie dziwię ci się, dziewka specjał,ale jeśli ty go pokosztujesz, to niech mój dowcip psi zjedzą. Pierwej mi też włosy na dłoni wyrosną... Gwar zmieszanych głosów doszedł z majdanu do uszu pana Zagłoby. – Aha, pewnie się już do piwniczki dobrali – mruknął. – Popijcie się jak bąki, żeby się wam dobrze spało, już ja będę czuwał za was wszystkich, choć nie wiem, jeżeli radzi jutro z tego będziecie. To rzekłszy wstał zobaczyć, azali i rzeczywiście mołojcy zabrali już znajomość z kniaziowską piwnicą, i wszedł naprzód do sieni. Sień wyglądała strasznie. Na środku leżały sztywne już ciała Symeona i Mikołaja, a w kącie trup kniahini w postawie siedzącej i skulonej, tak jak ją przygniotły kolana mołojców. Oczy jej były otwarte, zęby wyszczerzone. Ogień palący się w grubach napełniał całą sień mdłym światłem drgającym na kałużach krwi; głąb mroczyła się cieniem. Pan Zagłoba zbliżył się do kniahini, zobaczyć, czy nie oddycha jeszcze, i położył jej rękę na twarzy, ale twarz ta była już zimna – więc wyszedł pośpiesznie na majdan, bo go w tej izbie strach brał. Na majdanie Kozacy zaczęli już hulankę. Ognie były porozpalane, a przy ich blasku ujrzał pan Zagłoba stojące beczki miodu, wina i gorzałki z poodbijanymi górnymi dnami. Kozacy czerpali z nich jak u studni i pili na śmierć. Inni, rozgrzani już trunkiem, gonili się za mołodyciami z czeladnej, z których jedne, zdjęte strachem, szamotały się lub uciekały na oślep, skacząc przez ogień; inne wśród wybuchów śmiechu i wrzasków pozwalały chwytać się i ciągnąć do beczek lub do ognisk, przy których tańczono kozaka. Mołojcy rzucali się jak opętani w prysiudach, przed nimi dziewczyny drobiły to posuwając się w podrygach naprzód, to cofając się przed gwałtownymi ruchami tancerzy. Widzowie bili w blaszane półkwaterki lub śpiewali. Krzyki: „u–ha!”, rozlegały się coraz głośniej przy wtórze szczekania psów, rżenia koni i ryku wołów, które rżnięto na ucztę. Naokoło ognisk, w głębi,widać było stojących chłopów z Rozłogów, pidsusidków, którzy na odgłos strzałów i krzyków nadbiegli tłumnie ze wsi, aby zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Nie myśleli oni bronić kniaziów, bo Kurcewiczów nienawidzono we wsi, patrzyli więc tylko na rozhulanych Kozaków trącając się łokciami, szepcąc między sobą i zbliżając się coraz bardziej do beczek z wódką i miodem. Orgia stawała się coraz wrzaskliwsza, pijatyka wzrastała, mołojcy nie czerpali z beczek blaszankami, ale zanurzali w nie głowy po szyje, tańczące dziewczęta oblewano wódką i miodem ; twarze były rozpalone, ze łbów bił opar; niektórzy zataczali się już na nogach. Pan Zagłoba wyszedłszy na ganek rzucił okiem na pijących, po czym uważnie wpatrzył się w niebo. – Pogoda; ale ciemno! – mruknął – gdy księżyc zajdzie, choć w pysk daj... To rzekłszy zszedł z wolna ku beczkom i pijącym mołojcom. – A dalej, chłopcy! – zawołał – a dalej, nie żałujcie sobie. Hajda! hajda! Nie ścierpną wam zęby. Kiep ten, co się dziś nie upije za zdrowie atamana. Dalej do beczek! dalej do dziewczyn! – u–ha! – U–ha! – zawyli radośnie Kozacy. Zagłoba rozejrzał się na wszystkie strony. – O takie syny, nitkopłuty, harhary, oczajdusze! – wykrzyknął nagle – to sami pijecie jak zdrożone konie, a tamtym, co strażują koło domu, nic? Hej tam, zmienié mi ich natychmiast. Rozkaz spełniono bez wahania i w mgnieniu oka kilkunastu pijanych mołojców rzuciło się, by zastąpić strażników, którzy dotychczas nie brali udziału w hulatyce. Ci nadbiegli wnet z łatwą do zrozumienia skwapliwością. – Hajda, hajda! – zawołał Zagłoba, ukazując im beczki z napitkami. – Diakujem, pane! – odparli, zanurzając blaszanki. – Za godzinę zluzować mi i tamtych. – Słucham – odpowiedział esauł. Semenom wydało się to zupełnie naturalnym, że w zastępstwie Bohuna objął komendę pan Zagłoba. Tak już zdarzało się nieraz i mołojcy radzi temu bywali, bo szlachcic pozwalał im zawsze na wszystko. Strażnicy pili więc wraz z innymi, pan Zagłoba zaś wszedł w rozmowę z chłopami z Rozłogów. – Chłopie! – pytał starego pidsusidka – a daleko stąd do Łubniów? – Oj, daleko, pane! – odparł chłop. – Na rano można by stanąć? – Oj, nie stanie; pane! – A na południe? – Na południe prędzej. – A którędy jechać? – Prosto do gościńca. – To jest gościniec? – Kniaź Jarema kazał, żeby był, to i jest. Pan Zagłoba mówił umyślnie bardzo głośno, aby wśród krzyków i gwaru spora garść semenów mogła go słyszeć. – Dajcie i im gorzałki – rzekł do mołojców, ukazując na chłopów – ale wprzód dajcie mnie miodu, bo chłodno. Jeden z semenów zaczerpnął z beczki trojniaku w garncową blaszankę i podał ją na czapce panu Zagłobie. Szlachcic wziął ostrożnie we dwie ręce, aby płyn się nie rozlał, przytknął garncówkę do wąsów i przechyliwszy w tył głowę jął pić wolno, ale bez wytchnienia. Pił, pił – aż mołojcy poczęli się dziwić: – Baczyw ty? – szeptali jeden do drugiego. – Trastia joho mordowała! Tymczasem głowa pana Zagłoby przechylała się z wolna w tył, wreszcie przechyliła zupełnie, aż na koniec garncówkę od poczerwieniałej twarzy odjął, wargę wysunął, brwi podniósł i mówił jakby sam do siebie: – O! wcale niezły – odstały. Zaraz widać, że niezły. Szkoda takiego miodu na wasze chamskie gardła. Dobra by była dla was i braha. Srogi miód, srogi, czuję, że mi ulżyło i żem się trochę pocieszył. Jakoż ulżyło panu Zagłobie rzeczywiście, w głowie mu pojaśniało, nabrał fantazji i widocznym było, że krew jego, podlana miodem, utworzyła on wyborny likwor, o którym sam powiadał, a od którego na całe ciało rozchodzi się męstwo i odwaga. Skinął Kozakom ręką, że mogą dalej pić, i odwróciwszy się przeszedł wolnym krokiem cały dziedziniec, obejrzał uważnie wszystkie kąty, przeszedł most na fosie i skręcił wedle częstokołu, aby zobaczyć, czy straże dobrze pilnują domostwa. Pierwszy strażnik spał, drugi, trzeci i czwarty również. Byli pomęczeni drogą, a przy tym przyszli już pijani na miejsce i pospali się od razu. – Mógłbym jeszcze i którego z nich wykraść, abym zaś miał pachołka do posług – mruknął pan Zagłoba. To rzekłszy wrócił wprost do dworu, wszedł znowu do złowrogiej sieni, zajrzał do Bohuna, a widząc, że watażka nie daje znaku życia, cofnął się ku drzwiom Heleny i otworzywszy je z cicha, wszedł do komnaty, z której dochodził szmer jakoby modlitwy. Właściwie była to komnata kniazia Wasyla, Helena jednak była przy kniaziu, w pobliżu którego czuła się bezpieczniejszą. Ślepy Wasyl klęczał przed obrazem Świętej–Przeczystej, przed którym paliła się lampka, Helena obok niego. oboje modlili się głośno. Ujrzawszy Zagłobę, zwróciła nań przerażone oczy. Zagłoba położył palec na ustach. – Mościa panno – rzekł – jam przyjaciel pana Skrzetuskiego. – Ratuj! – odpowiedziała Helena. – Po tom też tu przyszedł; zdaj się na mnie. – Co mam czynić? – Trzeba uciekać, póki ten czort bez zmysłów leży. – Co mam czynić? – Wdziej na się ubiór męski i jak zapukam we drzwi, wyjdź. Helena zawahała się. Nieufność błysnęła w jej oczach. – Mamże waćpanu wierzyć? – A co masz lepszego? – Prawda, prawda jest. Ale mi przysiąż, że nie zdradzisz. – Rozum się waćpannie pomieszał. Ale kiedy chcesz, przysięgnę. Tak mi dopomóż Bóg i święty krzyż. Tu twoja zguba, ocalenie w ucieczce. – Tak jest, tak jest. – Wdziej męski ubiór co prędzej i czekaj. – A Wasyl? – Jaki Wasyl? – Brat mój obłąkany – rzekła Helena. – Tobie grozi zguba, nie jemu – odparł Zagłoba. – Jeśli on obłąkany, to on dla Kozaków święty. Jakoż widziałem, że go mają za proroka. – Tak jest. Bohunowi nic on nie zawinił. – Musimy go zostawić, inaczej zginiemy – i pan Skrzetuski z nami. Śpiesz się waćpanna. Z tymi słowy pan Zagłoba opuścił izbę i udał się wprost do Bohuna. Watażka blady był i osłabiony, ale oczy miał otwarte. – Lepiej ci? – spytał Zagłoba. Bohun chciał przemówić i nie mógł. – Nie możesz mówić? Bohun poruszył głową na znak, że nie może, ale w tej samej chwili cierpienie wyryło się na jego twarzy. Rany od ruchu zabolały go widocznie. – To i krzyczeć byś nie mógł? Bohun oczyma tylko dał znać, że nie. – Ani się ruszyć? Ten sam znak. – To i lepiej, bo nie będziesz ani mówił, ani krzyczał, ani się ruszał, a ja tymczasem z kniaziówną do Łubniów pojadę. Jeśli ci jej nie zdmuchnę, to się pozwolę starej babie w żarnach na osypkę zemleć. Jak to, łajdaku? myślisz, że nie mam dosyć twojej kompanii, że się będę dłużej z chamem pospolitował? 0 niecnoto, myślałeś, że dla twego wina, dla twoich kości i twoich chłopskich amorów zabójstwa będę czynił i do rebelii z tobą pójdę? Nie, nic z tego, gładyszu! W miarę jak pan Zagłoba perorował, czarne oczy watażki roztwierały się szerzej i szerzej. Czy śnił? czy była to jawa? czy żart pana Zagłoby? A pan Zagłoba mówił dalej: – Czegoż ślepie wytrzeszczasz jak kot na sperkę? Czy myślisz, że tego nie uczynię? Może się każesz pokłonić komu w Łubniach? Może cyrulika ci stamtąd przysłać? a może mistrza u księcia pana zamówić? Blada twarz watażki stała się straszną. Zrozumiał, że Zagłoba prawdę mówi, z oczu strzeliły mu gromy rozpaczy i wściekłości, na twarz uderzył płomień. Jedno nadludzkie wysilenie – podniósł się i z ust wyrwał mu się krzyk: – Hej, semen... Nie skończył, gdyż pan Zagłoba z szybkością błyskawicy zarzucił mu na głowę jego własny żupan i w jednej chwili okręcił ją całkowicie – po czym obalił go na wznak. – Nie krzycz, bo ci to zaszkodzi – mówił z cicha, sapiąc mocno.– Mogłaby cię jutro głowa rozboleć, przeto jako dobry przyjaciel, mam o tobie staranie. Tak, tak, będzie ci i ciepło, i zaśniesz smacznie, i gardła nie przekrzyczysz. Abyś zaś opatrunku nie zdarł, to ci ręce zawiążę, a wszystko per amicitiam, abyś mnie wspominał wdzięcznie. To rzekłszy obwinął pasem ręce Kozaka, zaciągnął węzeł; drugim, swoim własnym, skrępował mu nogi. Watażka nic już nie czuł, bo zemdlał. – Choremu przystoi leżeć spokojnie – mówił – aby mu humory do głowy nie biły, od czego delirium przychodzi. No, bądź zdrów; mógłbym cię nożem pchnąć, co może byłoby z lepszym moim pożytkiem, ale mi wstyd po chłopsku mordować. Co innego, jeśli się zatkniesz do rana, bo to się już niejednej świni przygodziło. Bądźże zdrów. Vale et me amantem redama. Może się i spotkamy kiedy, ale jeśli ja się będę o to starał, to niech mnie ze skóry obedrą i podogonia z niej porobią. Rzekłszy to pan Zagłoba wyszedł do sieni, przygasił ogień w grubach i zapukał do Wasylowej komnaty. Smukła postać wysunęła się z niej natychmiast. – Czy to waćpanna? – spytał Zagłoba. – To ja. – Chodźże, byleśmy się do koni dobrali. Ale oni tam pijani wszyscy, noc ciemna. Nim się rozbudzą, będziemy daleko. Ostrożnie, tu kniazie leżą! – W imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha – szepnęła Helena. Ogniem i mieczem 18